


Hegg and Elliot

by foxy_mulder



Category: Heck (comic) by Zander Cannon
Genre: Angst, Disability, Fluff, Gen, Guilt, but its so good, go read it rn, literally I've never seen a fic for this, rare fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy_mulder/pseuds/foxy_mulder
Summary: Elliot draws a picture, and Heck ruminates.





	

Hell.

 

Heck didn't remember it all. Only flashes. But it was enough- Oh God. It was _too much_.

 

Elliot, whole and beaming at him almost worshipfully.

Elliot, ripped and chewed and torn and irreparably damaged.

Elliot on the ice, being left behind.

And finally, Elliot here, now, safe. Eating sandwiches on the floor.

Heck could never deserve this. 

_Traitor to Kin,_ his slip of paper had said. And it was true, he had failed Elliot in the most disgusting ways, over and over and over. 

And he'd just taken it; stayed by the side of a man who never even thanked him, just kept pushing him into the same situations that destroyed his body in the first place.  
Shit, he'd even had the gall to openly fall in love with Elliots most hated enemy when he _knew_ what she'd done to him. (Not that it was really love, though, was it?) 

Had it really been her that had grounded him in the field of banners? Was she in his mind as he clutched Elliots misshapen hand until his knuckles were white? Maybe so. It was all a blur. (But probably not.) 

"H-Hegg." 

He was tugged from his thoughts by Elliot approaching, holding a piece of paper tightly in hand. 

"Yeah, buddy? You draw something?" 

"Heg... and Elliot." He slowly lifted the paper, proudly displaying a poorly colored image of the two of them holding hands and smiling. 

The lines were shaky, his hair was an off green, and he was certain that was too many fingers, if they were all added up. 

It was breathtakingly beautiful. If only they could be as content as their crayon counterparts looked smiling up at him. 

Heck smiled softly. "Wow, Elliot, that's a good one. Can I hang it up?" 

Elliot nodded enthusiastically, and Heck dug around in the desk drawers to find a tack. 

_They're holding hands and smiling_ he thought- two things they rarely did in reality. 

He finished tacking it on the wall above his desk. Most of Elliots drawings didn't enjoy this kind of prestige. To be honest, most of them were complete shit. 

He used to tell Elliot so, too. He used to be all kinds of a dick to Elliot. He was... well. Things had changed. 

Heck had now taken to saving every one of the crayon scribblings in a file by his bed, even the ones Elliot himself threw away. He wasn't sure what brought it on, maybe his growing appreciation for Elliots unfaltering, undeserved loyalty, or maybe just a way to feel like he wasn't a completely shitty person for having him around. 

Sometimes, late at night, when the tiny chunks of memory would hit him- the ice, the betrayal, the _ice_ \- He would open the file. He could never sleep those nights until he'd gone through each and every drawing. 

Heck turned to Elliot. 

"Elliot, you drew us holding hands." 

He nodded. 

"Do you... want to hold hands?" 

"Yesss," he rasped. 

"Okay, but I have to do work while we do, so pull up a chair, alright?" 

He complied, grunting as he pulled the screeching chair across the floor to stand next to Hecks. 

Elliot climbed onto it and settled in. He reached out expectantly. 

Heck took his hand gently, and he wrote up paperwork with his right. Eventually, he finished, but pretended to continue writing so it wouldn't be awkward. Not that Elliot would think it was, anyway. They sat there for a long time, until Elliot fell asleep and let his hand slip. Heck was relieved- For the first time, he hadn't been the first to let go. And he hoped he never would again. 

Heck carried him to bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE someone do some fic for this wonderful comic!!  
>  **Heck by Zander Cannon** is the **best** exploration on the nature of love, explored through a story about adventure/action, with amazing framing and impliances through framing and JHGFFSDGH ITS GOOD READ IT PLEASE!!


End file.
